I didn't sign up for this
by Tailspin 32
Summary: My view on what it was like for Shepard. Mainly canon with a few additions mostly new tech with a few minor ocs and slightly different scenes. starts pre-ME1 will go far as I can to the end of ME3.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, anything marked * * is technology that I thought of and I will explain the tech in the story or on the bottom in Codex, I will use OCs and will give a short definition of them on the Codex. If it looks like I copied someone in some way please tell me on a review along with who I copied and there story that I copied from.

Chapter one: A new assignment.

"LT commander Johnson Shepard you have been transferred to the SSV Normandy. Report to Captain Anderson at docking bay E14 tomorrow at 1000 hours." The message said as Shepard played it to find the bay.'At least it's someone I know this time.' It was a few minutes before he found the bay. There is a crowd of servicemen at front of the bay waiting as well. He checked his Omni tool see the time is at 949 hours. As he waited he looked around and saw Kaidan an former squad mate from Elysium.

At 1000 hours the bay door opened and Captain Anderson came out. "Officer on deck" one of the servicemen said and the group saluted. "Stand down." The crowd relaxed. "I'm sure you all are wondering why you all are here. You are all here for you were chosen to man the newest class of ships." He turned around and lead them in. In the bay was a ship that's design was unknown to him but looked like a cross between a System Alliance ship and a Turian ship. "As some of you may as guessed the ship as a cross between System Alliance and Turian design because it's was joint project between both groups to make a new kind of ship. I give you the Normandy a stealth frigate. You will be her assigned crew. Now head inside and you will find your assigned station." As the rest of the crew went to their stations Shepard walked up to the Captain and saluted saying. "LT commander Shepard reporting for duty."

"At ease commander, it's good to see you again. How have things been going for you?" Anderson replied to Shepard. "Fine. Can do without the fame sir it's not what I signed up for." Shepard said. "Please call me Anderson like I said told you to at Elysium. And I'm afraid it's not possible for the fame, not after the fact it was broadcast that you defended Elysium near single handedly to all in Alliance space .""I was hopeing it was not like that. So can you show me around?""Sure." With that the two walked in the ship and Anderson started with the cockpit and then showed the CIC. "As you can see the CIC is different for it was made Turian for they have their commanding officers within their men and not behind them. The Alliance brass wanted to have it tried out with the Normandy and see how effective it is for us." Anderson said to Shepard answering his unspoken question. The two went to the Com room and then to the crew deck were the Med bay, sleeping pods, XO room,and life support were after that they went down the elevator to the last deck was where the Cargo bay and engineering deck was.

"Anderson what is that over there." Shepard said pointing at what looks like a Mako but not exactly the same. "That is the *M36 stealth Mako*.""Stealth?""It was made to be used alongside the Normandy for ground missions that need stealth. It's different from the M35 with 2 coaxial mounted machine guns and a 165mm MAC gun (mass accelerator cannon). In the armor there is a reactive compound that when exposed to a current it bends light around it. It's less effective when it moves for it causes a simmer to appear. Other than that it's like a M35 and be used like one."" That's useful. I'm guessing there is now a *M36*?""Yes but it will not be in full production to replace the M35 for 3 months."Anderson said as he explained the M36 stealth Mako to Shepard."Let's head back up to the crew deck and eat before we start our duties." Anderson told Shepard. "I understand Anderson.""Oh. One last thing we will have a addition to the crew in one week after we get the addition we will go for the shakedown run."" Anderson can we get a shuttle and a pilot for it so we don't have to be reliant on but the Mako and the Normandy to get from place to place or getting off the Normandy for a mission." And then the two went up to eat.

Codex

M36 Mako: The same as a Stealth M36 without the stealth tech.

M36 Stealth Mako: A idea I got from the Tactical Cloak from Mass Effect 2 (note Tactical Cloak tech in use in Mass Effect one for the story.)

Personal:

Johnson Shepard

Class: Solder

Psychological profile: War hero

Background: Spacer

Before anyone asks no the Normandy does not have the stealth tech the M36 has nor will the shuttle because they just made it and have not made versions for shuttles or ships.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect.

Chap. 2: This is not my day.

As the Normandy is being readied for its shakedown run to Eden Prime from Mala Station over Earth. Shepard is found speaking to Anderson. "When will the addition be here?" "I got a message from him saying he will be here in 10 minutes." Anderson said as they are walking to the airlock to see the addition as soon as he gets there. "Who is he sir?" Shepard asks as they went up the stairs. "I will tell you who he is when he gets here."

They had reached the airlock and exited it when the door to the bay opened to admit a turian. "I hope I didn't leave you waiting for long. Got lost a bit on the way here." He said as he walked forward to them. "No you didn't, Shepard this is Nihlus Kryik he's a Spectre. He is here to watch over the shakedown run." Anderson said as he looked at Shepard. "No offense but why is a Spectre here to watch over the shakedown run." Shepard said as he looked at the two of them. "The reason is that while the Alliance and the Hierarchy did the work and used resources from both the Asari and the Salarians did supply money for the project so they have a vested interest in this as well." Nihlus said as they turn to enter the Normandy.

"Well then, Shepard will you show Nihlus here were his room is." Anderson asks him. "I will need to speak with Pressly for a minute to see if we have all of the supplies needed and tell Joker to start the pre-fight checks and tell him where we are going." "Yes sir. If you will follow me please." Shepard said as he starts walking to take Nihlus to his room. As they went Nihlus was asking about the ship and how it was manned. "So what if a group of boarders take control of the Armory?" "We have parts if the ship were the walls are hollow and hold a rack of 8 guns to be used in the event we are boarded whatever or not the Armory has been taken are not. We like to be prepared just in case." Shepard said while not telling how many there are or were. "We also can lock down parts of the ship to delay or detain them." They came to a stop at the room for Nihlus at the deck between the CIC and the Hall deck.(note: there are 5 not four decks (there is the Captain's Cabin on the 2nd Normandy so why not the 1st one.) in my version of the Normandy besides there has to at least a couple of rooms for VIPs on board.) "Here is your room. If you need something ask one of the crew." Shepard said as he left the room after showing it to Nihlus.

Time skip 5 hours later

"All crew members we are now going on our shakedown run for the Normandy. We will be heading to Eden Prime and then back." Anderson said over the pda system of the ship. Shepard started heading to the cockpit as Joker started speaking over the ship wide comms. "Heading to the Mass Relay, all crew members prepare for transit through the Relay…calculating mass and destination... beginning approach run, hitting Relay in 3..2..1." Then the ship shook slightly as the Relay launched them to the next system. Just as Shepard entered the cockpit. "Transit successful all systems green drift is 14½k." Joker reported. "14½k is good the captain will be pleased." Nihlus said before walking away.

"I don't like him." Joker said as he worked on the halo panels. "Nihlus gives a compliment so you hate him?" Kaiden asks. "Remember to zip your jumpsuit up on the way out if the bathroom?" Joker said ."That's good, I jumped us halfway through the galaxy that's fantastic. Besides, Spectres are trouble. I dislike having him on board. Call me paranoid if you want to or not." " You're paranoid. Besides if you didn't hear him answering me earlier he said that he is here to keep an eye on how the ship went for the Council and they did help fund it, so they have the right to do that." Kaiden said to Joker. "That's the official story, but only a idiot believes that unless it's proven true.""He has a point Kaidan." Shepard said. Then Anderson came on the comms. "Joker report." "Stealth systems engaged. Everything's solid sir." "Good look for a com buoy and link us to the network. I want mission reports sent to Alliance high command before we reach Eden Prime." Anderson ordered. "Yes sir. Heads up I think Nihlus is heading your way." Joker replied. "He's already here Lieutenant." Anderson said before saying. "Tell Shepard to meet me at the comms room for a debriefing."

"The captain sounds angry something got him in a bad mood." Shepard said as he turn to leave. "He's like at whenever he speaks to me." Joker said while Kaiden rolled his eyes and said. "I can't image why." Shepard hear before walking out if hearing range. As he walked to the comms room. On the way there he heard one of the younger marines asking. "Why are we heading to Eden prime. There's nothing there, when are we going to get some real action." He asks, and while Doctor Chakwas was answering Shepard decided to speak with him for a minute. "I hope not Jenkins, your idea of real action has me patching up crew members in the Med ba- oh Commander what brings you here?"asks Chakwas. "Sir"Jenkins said. "You should listen to the Doc. Besides you should be careful of what you wish for. Because it may bite you in the ass later." "Yes sir, sorry it's just I never been on a mission like this one before, not with a Spectre on board." Jenkins said. "I understand Jenkins but a soldier must keep his cool went ever he may be under fire or not. Just remember your training and all will be fine." "Easy for you to say, you proved yourself at Elysium. This is my chance to show what I can do to the brass." "Maybe so but if you do something dumb it will not go well for you. Now if I were you I would check my gear. You never know if something will happen. Take this you may find it useful, I did when I started." Sending him a guide called "How to Manage your Gear and Upgrade it". "Yes sir, I'll do so now." Jenkins said before heading to the cargo bay to check his gear.

Shepard went to the comms room only to find Nihlus there. "Where's captain Anderson?" he asks. "He will be here in a few of minutes. I wish to speak with you for a minute." Nihlus says. "I'm interested in this world we are going to, I heard it's very beautiful" "They say it's a paradise." Shepard said. "But why are you asking me?" He asked. "Because it's become a symbol for your people hasn't it? A sign that not only you can build colonies but also defend them." Nihlus replied. "But how safe it really is? The galaxy is a dangerous place, after all your people are still newcomers it. There are many things that you all have not encountered yet. Is the Alliance truly really for this?" "I believe it's time to tell commander Shepard what is truly is going on." Anderson said as he walked to them. "This mission is far more than a simple shakedown run."Nihlus told Shepard "I thought there may have been more going on." He said. "We are doing a convert pick up on Eden Prime. That's why we are having the stealth systems operational." Anderson told Shepard. "So what is it that we are picking up that needs the secrecy Sir?" He asked. "Listen Shepard, this comes from the top on a need to know basis, a research team on Eden Prime unearthed a beacon of some sort during an excavation. It's a Prothean beacon." Anderson said as he spoke to them. "The find is unprecedented the last time something happened like this it jumped our technology by 200 years. However Eden Prime doesn't have the facilities to study something like this. We need to take it to the Citadel for a proper study." He said. "Of course it goes beyond human interests, this could affect all of the races that uses Mass Effect technology in the galaxy." Nihlus said. "Besides the beacon's not the only reason I'm here."

"Nihlus wants to see you in action commander, he's here to evaluate you." Anderson told Shepard. "Evaluate me for what sir?" he asks. "To become a Spectre, the Alliance has been pushing for this for years. If they accept a human to their ranks it shows how far we came." "You showed the skills to hold off and defeat a large force while defending a colony at is why I put your name forward as a candidate for Spectre." Nihlus said."This will be the 1st of several missions we will be doing together." "You are in charge of the ground team." Anderson told Shepard. "Secure the beacon ASAP and bring it to the ship. Nihlus will go with you to observe how it goes." "Yes sir, just give the word."

"We should be getting close to Eden-" "Captain! We have a transmission coming from Eden Prime you need to see this ." Joker told them with a voice that means business. "Put it on screen." Anderson ordered. Has it came on there was a video of a helmet cam showing soldiers and a mako firing at something when one of the soldiers ran to the person saying "Get down!" before pushing him down. Explosions started happening with the smoke making it hard to see who were firing at them as then a officer came and started speaking. "We're under attack. Taking heavy casualties! I repeat heavy casualties. Air support has been taken down. We can't hol-hem off-need evac. They came out of nowhere! We need-" Before something tried to drag him away before it was shot by the Cam holder. Before the gunfire went down some with him looking at some of his fellow soldiers before looking at something coming down the sky, and then a sound of some sort happened causing the soldiers to grab their heads and tried to run before the recording stopped.

"That's it no more after at it just cuts out. No other comm traffic just goes dead sir." Joker told them. "Reverse and hold at 38.5" Anderson told him. "Status report." He ordered. 17 minutes out. No other Alliance ships in the area." Joker replied. "Take us in fast and quiet Joker. This mission just got a lot more complicated." Anderson told him."Will do sir." "A small strike team can get in and out fast. It's our best chance at getting the beacon." Nihlus said to them. "Grab your gear and meet us it the cargo hold." Anderson told him. "Shepard tell Alenko and Jenkins to suit up commander. You're going in."he ordered. Before he walked away. "Shit. This is not my day." Shepard said as he used the comms. "Alenko, Jenkins suit up we got a job to do."

To any who asks I my sometimes use them name of the chapter in a sentence but I don't plan on doing so for all of them.

To those who are wondering why I added added a Mako and the words air support to the video is because it seems odd to me that these were not there, I'm not saying Bio ware did anything wrong it's just I don't see any idea why there were none there. If there were companies of soldiers (not that I know how many there where on Eden Prime, but to me that least 5 or 6) are defending the planet and from where they meet Ashley and how close they were to the spaceport (a airfield would be near by) they should have gotten at least one gunship. And for the Mako they should have 2-3 of them for a company of soldiers. I mean why not?

sorry for the min rant needed to get it out.

And for Jenkins from most Mass Effect fanfictions I read he dies so I feel like letting him survive this one.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect unless it's something I thought of, any tech or ocs I thought of will be marked by * * with a Codex entry to explain at the bottom when used for the 1st time. () with a number is something that will be explained for those who those don't understand what's going on.

Chapter 3: Eden Prime

"Engaging stealth systems." Joker told us as the ship went planet side. As they moved to the drop off points Joker said. "Somebody was doing some serious digging here Captain." "Listen up commander" Anderson told me. "Your team is the muscle of the op, commander. You are to go in heavy and head to the dig site." He told them. Kaiden asks. "What about survivors Captain?" "Helping survivors is a secondary objective. The beacon is your main priority." "Approaching drop point one." Joker told us. Jenkins asks Nihlus. "Nihlus? You're not going down us?" "I move faster on my own" He replied as he checked his Storm XII shotgun(1) before jumping off the ship."Nihlus will move on ahead and scout out any trouble ahead and feed you status reports throughout the mission. Other than that I want radio silence." Anderson said as they move to the next drop point. "He can count on us sir, we got his back." Shepard replied. "Approaching drop point two." Joker said. A minute after that they were there and Shepard and his team jumped off the ramp and landed on the ground.

"Let's move! Weapons up and down range. Keep your eyes open and call out contacts." Shepard ordered as they moved. "Yes sir!" Jenkins and Kaidan replied. They moved toward the spaceport. "Hold." Shepard said as they stopped at a opening that opens up to a path littered with rocks and boulders. "Move cover to cover. This place is a prime spot for a ambush." He said before they moved going from boulder to boulder when. "Whinee" a loud noise and then "Contacts!" Jenkins yelled before gunfire started. Shepard and Kaidan ran to Jenkins before seeing him under fire from unknown drones. They fired on the drones destroying 3 and forcing the rest to back off for a minute which Jenkins hiding in cover used to join in firing at the drones that had him pinned down a minute ago. After destroying the remaining 8 drones (2).

"Jenkins you all right?" "I'm fine sir my shields took it before I got to cover." "Good then. Let's move and get out of this death trap." Shepard order as they continued. They left the path and moved till. "Sir got a body on the ground one o'clock." Kaidan said. As they move towards the body they looked for any signs of a trap. There were none a side from some drag marks of where there were more bodies. They checked the body grabbing the dog tags. They also checked the mission recorder finding it intact so Kadian took out the chip and placed it in a hard case on his belt. They grab the pistol(Kaidan) and sniper rifle(Jenkins)(3). They moved on fighting and destroying another 2 groups of drones before coming to ridge overlooking a clearing where they saw a marine running from 3 drones before sliding on the ground turning backwards and shooting the drones and destroying them before Jenkins fired his sniper rifle at an unknown mech holding a civilian who moved as another mech tried to get it's weapon before it was fired on by all four soldiers.

Shepard and his squad walked to the civilian and the other soldier who was checking him for any injuries. "You two alright?" He asked them. "I'm fine and so is the civc, I don't remember seeing you three with the companies so that means you are reinforcements?" She asked him. "More like we are here for the beacon, we will take out many of those Mechs that we encounter as we can. And who are you?" Shepard said to her. "Ashley Williams sir. And I believe those mechs are Geth." "Sir, she is right about them being Geth." Kaidan said as he got up from scanning the mechs/Geth "The scans are showing that they are Geth. They are the same for the most part aside from a couple of differences from changes they to themselves over the past 300 years. and the only reason why they are here would be the beacon." He explained to us. "Shit this mission has just gotten a lot harder." I said aloud.

"Sir, you said you are here for the beacon it's at the dig site or the camp. I can take you there." William's said as she walked up.

"Alright here's what we are going to do. Jenkins I need you as rear guard and to keep an eye on the civc and till we can drop him off some place safe. Kaidan, Williams you two are with me up front. Understood?" He said to them. "Yes sir." They replied to him. "Good let's go and find that beacon before the Geth do and get it out of here." He said before they started moving to the beacon's last known location with Williams showing the way.

(1) He's a Spectre of course he's going to have high line equipment

(2) I have plans for him. That's all I'm going to say. And for why I didn't say the number of drones at first is because when you are in a firefight you never really know how many enemies there are in one and till they are dead or you where told ahead of time.

(3) The transmission came from a helmet so why not have a recorder built in as well, besides to make sure you are not being lied to by your men? The dog tags is so that the family of the guy is told what happened to him. And then the equipment being took I say that if he was alive he would have them take it anyway.

I would have had it up earlier but was distracted by a idea for another story and had to get it out of my head and get it started. Plus there is Collage however that will not be a problem in a couple of days.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: unless I use * * along with a codex entry at the end of the chapter on something I don't own anything from mass effect. () with a number is a change or something I added that I will explain after any codex entries I do.

Chapter 4: The Beacon

The four of them moved to the dig site with Ashley leading the way. As they move forward they saw several more spikes with the dead on them. "What the fuck are they doing to the bodies with those things?" Shepard said with a grim look at one of the spikes holding a body in the air. "I don't know but this is something they do for no reason. There just has to be a reason we just don't know yet." Kaiden said. "Whatever the reason I have a feeling we will not like it when we learn of it." Shepard said as they continued.

As they got close to the dig site they heard the sounds of Geth. They hid behind cover and looked over the dig site. The dig site covered a square that's 2/3 a square mile with a few pits with a few ruins poking out showing where they were digging for Prothean artifacts and/or tech. A pair of Geth are seen carrying a crate from a storage building along with several more moving around the site. "Ok Ashley. You and I will use our sniper rifles while Kaiden and Jenkins are to keep them off us. Ashley we'll start off with the geth carrying the crate." Shepard said as he gave his orders to them. He turned to the civ. "Stay down and till we tell you it's safe." The civ nodded before hiding behind a rock making himself small as possible so he will not get hit by stray shots.

"You get the left one. I'll get the right one." He said. He aimed and then fired with Ashley firing a second later. The one of the geth carrying a crate went down with the other losing it's heads\ as well. The rest of the geth turned and attacked the group. As the firefight went on the number of geth became fewer and fewer which in turn have the geth use tactics less often. The firefight ended after the last geth was killed.

"Take a look around people. See if there's anything of use or any survivors." Shepard ordered as they went through the dig site. "Shepard." Kaidan called him over. "I found a couple of Prothean discs in the crates. Five in all." he said. "Bring them with us. They may not be what we are here for but keeping them out of the geth's hands is a very good idea." "Sir! I found a couple of survivors here." Ashley called out. "Let's go." they grouped up with Ashley and the three survivors she found. "Commander this is Dr. Warren the head of the dig site." "Yes and thank you for killing the geth and getting us out of there." she said as she give her thanks. "Dr. is there anything you can tell us about what happened?" Shepard asked her. She told them of the unknown geth ship that landed and the sound it made when it came down. They admitted seeing some AAA fire at it before they were shut down or destroyed by the geth but it took no damage at all to its hull they could see for its shields were down.

"I see. Thank you for telling what you knew. The four of you will stay here and till a squad comes to get you later." Shepard told them. "I understand and if you find others please help them." Dr. Warren said to them. "Will do if we can." Shepard said before they left.

One hour later

They were coming up to the ridge between them and the spaceport. They reached it and looked at the port also seeing the unknown geth ship in person for the first time. "Ashley set up your sniper rifle Kaidan use your helmet to pick out targets for us. The rest of you cover and hold off any geth or husks that attack us. (encountered husks on the way) "Sir I count 15 spikes with husks no geth in- oh sir I'm seeing a unknown Turian down there." "I'm calling Nihlus. Nihlus I got a unknown Turian here at the spaceport we currently got over watch on him." Shepard said. "Copy that will be there in about five minutes." He replied. "Copy that. Be warned he's to calm with what's going on and there's no dead geth around him at all." Shepard warned as he got his sniper rifle train on the unknown.

Nuhlus arrived and said to the unknown with the com to the team on. "Saren? What are you doing here?" Nuhlus asked Saren. "The Council that you may have needed more help." he said. "This is bad the geth attacking with unknown tech. We may be on the brink of another war here." he said walking past Saren. "Don't worry I have it all under control." Saren said about to shoot when two shots ring out and hit him, one on the arm the other on at his chest. His shields held but Nuhlus turned around and pulled out his shotgun. Saren ran while a group of geth came around the corner and attacked. The husks were coming down six were killed before they could touch the ground.

The fight lasted for several minutes before they regrouped. After talking to a dock worker they got on a tram and headed to the other side of the spaceport. The unknown ship started to leave the port midway to their destination. When they arrived at the spaceport and got off the tram and saw a geth low-yield nuke charge. "Kaidan!" "On it." Kaidan disabled the charge. "Sir I'm picking up four more two on each side." Kaidan reported. "Kaidan, Ashley, Jenkins left side. Nuhlus you're with me on the right side." They disarmed the bombs and removed the last of the geth and husks in the area.

While Kaidan was calling in the Normandy Ashley went near the Beacon and said. "How odd, it wasn't doing anything like this when we first dug to up- what the ahh-" she started getting pulled toward the beacon. Then Shepard grabbed and pulled her away from it but getting caught in the pull. Then the beacon blew up and knocked out Shepard.

ME4

As with Jenkins I have plans for Nuhlus later on. And for how the Chapter went. The full team will still be there, I just want to change things some. and I said it before it's near canon with some changes for this one. The other two that are ahead are more likely to go AU. also I'll try to make them longer with without them being filled with unneeded additions


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect

Chapter 5: Citadel

Shepard started to wake up. While he was doing so he heard. "Doc he's waking up. Easy now commander." Ashley said has she told Doctor Chakwas before speaking to him. "She's right commander you were out for about 17 hours now let's check on you and see if there's anything." Chakwas told him. After doing a scan on him she said. "It all checks out however while you were unconscious I picked up some unusual beta waves that normally goes with intense dreaming, was there anything that may be the signs of that while you were asleep?" She asked him. "I'm not sure whatever it did. It made me see what felt like some kind of vision or and an dream or rather a nightmare of some sort. From what I saw it looked like an unknown race of some kind being attacked by synthetics of some kind that were wiping them out. I couldn't tell what the race looked like but from what I could tell the synthetics didn't look like the Geth. From what I can tell it's a warning of some kind but of what it's trying to say is the problem for I could barely understand anything but the few images I told you of." He told her. "I see I'll put it in the report, there may be a answer for what it-oh captain." Chakwas said as she saluted Anderson as he and Nuhlus came in the med bay.

"How's our commander doing?" he asked Chakwas. "He's doing fine but as admitted that the Beacon as indeed affected him in a form, I have just put it in my report for you to look at. Other than that he's clear to leave" She replied to his question. "I see however I wish to speak to Shepard alone." He ordered. "How are you Shepard?" Anderson asked him. "Aside from a light headache I'm fine." he answered. "Chakwas said the Beacon affected you? Do you mind telling me." Anderson asked him. "It had." Shepard said before repenting what he said a couple of minutes ago to Chakwas. "This isn't good if it's indeed a warning then we need to find out what it means. And why Saren was there and has sided with the geth." Nuhlus said. "Nether way with my testimony and that of a dock worker who was nearby and saw all of it, the helmet recordings of you and your squad, and a couple of recovered vids from cameras at the spaceport that were just sent to us a few minutes ago, the council will have to take his Spectre statics away from him." He continued to speak. "We're almost there so head up and tell Joker to pull us into dock when we do get the ground team together and met us at the airlock." Anderson ordered Shepard. Anderson and Nuhlus left the med bay.

Shepard left the med bay and found Ashley sitting at one of the tables of the mess hall. "Commander it's good to see you're alright." She said as she walked up to him. "I'm guessing Anderson decided to have you come along?" He asked her. "Yes sir partly because of me being a witness to what happened and how well I did on Eden Prime. Also I'm sorry about what happened with the Beacon. If I haven't gotten close and triggered a security field this wouldn't had happened." She said as she explained why she was on the Normandy. "It's not your fault someone else could had been caught in it." He told her as he pointed that out to her. "True sir, didn't think of that." she said to him. "Can you go grab Kaiden and meet me at the bridge near the airlock the captain wants us to be there when we get the the Citadel." Shepard told her. "Will do sir." she replied.

Shepard went up the stairs after he put his armor back on and used his Omni tool sent a message to Jenkins to met him at the airlock. He walked through the CIC to the bridge where Joker is at. "Good timing, Commander. I was just about bring us into the Citadel. See that taxpayer money at work." Joker told Shepard as they headed towards the Mass Relay. The ship soon got in range and was sent to the Serpent Nebula. It was a couple of minutes before the Citadel came in sight. The ground team came in the bridge. "Look at the size of that ship." Ashley told the others pointing out the largest ship in the defense fleet for the Citadel. "That the Ascension, the flagship of the Citadel Defense Fleet." Kaiden said as he told them what he knew of the ship. "Well size isn't everything." Joker told them. "Why are you being so touchy about it Joker?" Ashley asked him. "I'm just pointing out you need firepower as well." Joker says trying to defend himself. "Still look at that monster, it's main gun can rip through the barriers of any ship in the Alliance fleet." Ashley tells them more to point out to Joker that it's got the firepower needed. "Still It's a good thing it's on our side then." Jenkins said to them. Joker just shakes his head at them before contacting Citadel Control. "Citadel Control, this is SSV Normandy requesting permission to land." Joker says as he asks them. "Stand by for clearance Normandy." One of the controller's tell them. A minute later. "Clearance granted, you may make your approach, transferring you to a Alliance Operator." "Roger that, Normandy out." Joker tells them. A minute later. "This is Alliance Tower Normandy. Please proceed to docking bay 422." The Alliance Operator tells Joker. "Copy that, heading to docking bay 422." Joker acknowledges the Alliance Operator. A couple of minutes later they arrived and were soon docking in the bay.

The ground team moves to the airlock. A minute later Anderson and Nuhlus joins them. "The ambassador will be waiting for us on the dock." Anderson told them. They walked out and found Ambassador Udina waiting for them. "This is the ground team?" Udina asked Anderson. "Yes they are the ones who were there when it all went down." Anderson answered him. "Good then I'm here to tell you that the hearing is in 4 hours at the Presidium Tower. I'll see to it that you will have access to the council meeting room." Udina told them before leaving. "Alright then, you heard him be at the Presidium Tower in 4 hours, and this is from me but if you find anything that can help us out take it to the embassy till then dismissed." Anderson told them. Shepard and the ground team went to the lift and took it down to C-sec headquarters. After that they split up with Shepard heading to the Wards.

Shepard was going through the Wards looking at some of the different items for sale. While he was checking out an new pistol an Striker IV he saw out of the corner of his eye an Turian going into a med center crouching. He traded in his old pistol an Edge II and payed the difference before going to the med center. He opened the door hand on his pistol. He saw the turian slowly moving around the corner while a doctor was at the end of the counter with a group of thugs. "Ok, I wouldn't say anything about the Quarian." The Doctor said to the thug leader. "That's a wise idea doc, don't tell Garrus or else-what the!" the thug leader said before seeing Shepard. He then grabbed the doctor holding her like a shield in front of him pulling out a pistol, Shepard pulled out his pistol as well. "Who the hell are you!? Get the fuck out of here and don't say anything or I'll kill the doc!" The thug said before the Turian spined out of cover and landed a shot to his head the body falling forcing the doctor down with it. The other 4 thugs took cover in the back which was a bad idea for them when Shepard tossed a grenade with them which killed three of them, the last jumping clear only to get a shot to the head by the Turian. Shepard shook his head at the last thug before rounding on the turian cutting him off when he was about to speak. "Are you a fucking moron? That shot could had hit the doctor! I could tell that if he had moved back a second before you fired you would had killed her." Shepard reprimanded Garrus. "I-I'm sorry I just reacted, Doc Mitchell are you alright?" He asked Mitchell. "I'm fine but thank you Garrus." Mitchell told him. "So doc any reason they were here? I heard some of it but I'm not getting the full picture here?" Shepard asked Mitchell. "They were sent by Fist to keep me from telling Garrus about an Quarian." Mitchell told Shepard and Garrus. "Did the Quarian say anything that would tell us why?" Garrus asked her. "When she came here she was injured but she said she had information the Shadow Broker would be interested in. I sent her to Fist so I don't know why he sent his men here." Mitchell answered him. "Fist doesn't work for the Shadow Broker anymore he turned on him." Garrus told them. "Is he mad, no one does that and live that's asking for death." Mitchell said in shock. "Did the information had anything to do with the Geth?" Shepard asked her. "Yes, she said it had to deal with the Geth." Mitchell told them. "If it's what I think it's about then we need to find her fast." Shepard told Garrus. "If you mean Saren then yes we do." Garrus replied to him. "I got some squad mates I can call in. we will likely need the backup." Shepard told him as they left the Clinic. "Call them we'll need it to fight Fist's men to get to him." Garrus told him.

Shepard called in his squad and Nuhlus telling them to met the pair outside of Chora's Den. it took a few minutes for them to get there. When they did Shepard's squad with Nuhlus and a Krogan was seen by the door. However before the two could join the others. "There they are kill them!" A thug yelled from a air car. The group pulled out their guns and took cover behind the rails while four air cars and a air van landed with the thugs getting out and shooting at the group using the cars they came on as cover. The firefight lasted for couple minutes due to the fact that most of the thugs had shit equipment and little to no training and the few who did have better equipment and/or training didn't last long after the other ones were killed. When the battle ended they regrouped at the door after checking the corpses for anything to tell why they attacked them but only found info of an bounty on them and a couple of new assault rifles for Ashley and Jenkins, a Terminator III and a uncommon Grogon II. "Everyone this is Wrex who was sent by the Shadow Broker to kill Fist. He'll help us out to get his target but will wait till we get the info. Learned of him when I met a informant. He agreed to help us if we help him get Fist" Nuhlus told them of the Krogan who nodded when Nuhlus told them of the agreement. "I don't know if these were Fist's men but there's no doubt they know we are here. So be ready, this won't be easy. The bar goes in two directions with Fist's office at the other end of the room. Ashley, Kaiden and Wrex will go right. Shepard, Jenkins, and I will go left. Garrus hung back some and give us some sniper support." Nuhlus told them. "Open it." he told Garrus who was at the door with a C-sec code ready. Garrus put in the code and moved out of the way of the door. A large amount of gunfight poured through the doorway before stopping which they went through.

There was a pair of barricades put up using tables on both side of the bar with a few men behind both rows and a couple on top of the balcony above the bar. The firefight was a stalemate for several minutes before Garrus got one of the men on the balcony. "Scopled and dropped" he said. After that the fight slowly turned to Shepard and his team taking out five more of Fist's men before Wrex yelled. "That's it! I'm not sitting around anymore." And then charged through the left barricade. He ran through it and started using his shotgun and botics to a deadly effect at close range ripping Fist's forces apart. The rest of them using the carnage that Wrex was doing to get to the barricades and take out Fist's men. After that the fight ended a couple of minutes later with the last thug killed by a burst of fire by Shepard to the head as Wrex killed the Krogan bouncer. They went through the doorway and found a couple of warehouse workers who pointed where Fist's office was before leaving saying. "Fist thought we would help him because he's our boss but we aren't willing to die for him just because of that." one of the men told them. The other one was heard saying under his breath. "He's also a cheap asshole." The group went in to see Fist standing in front of his desk. "Why do I always have to deal with shit like this myself." Fist said pulling out a gun while a turret came out of the floor on both sides of his desk as he jump behind it hitting a button while doing so. The firefight was short with three Overloads from Garrus, Kaiden, and Nuhlus sent to the left turret while two grenades were thrown at the right one. The turrets were taken out with Fist's pistol taken from him by a weak Pull from Kaiden.

"What the hell do you bastards want with me?!" Fist yelled at them. "Where's the Quarian Fist?" Shepard asked him. "I don't know what the hell you are talking about." Fist answered. Shepard fired a shot next to Fist's left leg. "Where's the Quarian or I'll shoot your left knee and then your right one. "He warned Fist. "Ok Ok damn it. I sent her to where I told her she'll meet the Shadow Broker, which isn't true. She'll meet Saren's men and not the Broker who will kill her." Fist told them giving the coordinates to the meeting place. "Now can I leave? I need to get the fuck out of here before the Broker sends someone to deal with me." Fist asks Shepard. "Me? Yes I will. Him? I don't think so, not when he's here to kill you by the Broker." Shepard said pointing at Wrex who grinned at Fist before firing his shotgun blowing Fist's head into a mist of blood. "Come on the meeting is in 15 minutes let's move!" Shepard told them group having them run to the exit.

They ran out of the building following Shepard into the alleyways. They ran through them and reached the area. Shepard looked out and saw a pair of turians leaning on one of the walls and a group of five salarians at a corner. Footsteps are heard coming down the other entrance to the area and the Quarian is seen coming down with another turain and two salarians. The two turians got off the wall. "Get ready people, we got here just on time. Three turians and seven salarians." Shepard told the group that's with him. "Where the Shadow Broker and Fist?" the Quarian asked one of the turians. "Easy now. Got a message that they'll be here in a couple of minutes. You got the info you said you had?" He asked her siding his hand on her. "Back off the deal's off." She told him. The turians pulled out their pistols as salarians turned and pulled out pistols as well when she said that. The Quarian pushed the turian back and tossed an item at the salarians which blew up a couple of seconds later forcing them to split up. "Move!" Shepard yelled. The team went in guns firing. "Ashley Kaiden get over there and keep her safe." Shepard ordered them. "Yes sir! Come on Ash." Kaiden replied. The two moved towards the Quarian. Meanwhile three of the salarians were killed when the group first came in firing after being caught off guard. The remaining seven enemies were now trapped in an cross fire. Nuhlus pulled out a weapon that the others didn't see off his back. When it was formed it was seen as a grenade launcher. "Fire in the hole." He said before shooting once and blew a good chunk of the cover way killing four enemies in one shot. "Holy hell!" Shepard said. The remaining three enemies were killed off quickly after that.

"Where the hell were you hiding that?" Shepard asked Nuhlus having not noticing he had it on him. "Left it behind here before I joined you. Not going to now till this shit is over." Nuhlus explained to Shepard. "Not a bad idea with Saren and the army of Geth he has." Shepard said. They grouped up with Ashley, Kaiden, and the Quarian. "You alright miss? Shepard asked to the Quarian. "Yes and thank you for helping but why did they do this?" She asked him. "Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker and set you up." Shepard answered her. "What I thought something was off but really? Is he that dumb? Anyway my name is Tali'Zorah nar Rayna but you can call me Tali." Tali said as she shook her head at Fist's dumb move. "Is there anyway I can repay you?" She asked them. "We were told that you had info on the Geth and or Saren, can you show it to us? We have been looking for you for that so we can give it to the council." Shepard asked her. "The info? I can show you it now if you want." She replied and started typing on her Omni Tool. "Not here, let's head to the Embassies. It'll be safer there" Nuhlus spoke up. "He's right let's get there now. Tali can you stay in the middle of us? It would be the safest for you till we get there." Shepard asked her. "I can do that." She replied nodding.

A few minutes later found them at the Human Embassy. "I get the fact you were looking for additional info but really? Firefights in the Wards, storming Chora's Den? You aren't making things easy for me are you Shepard?" Udina asked Shepard. However Nuhlus stepped in and spoke. "There's nothing for you to worry about Ambassador used my Spectre Clearance ahead of time for this case. So there will be no trouble heading your way from this." Nuhlus told him. "Well that's something." Udina said to himself before speaking again. "Now you said you had info that can help us with Saren?" He asked Tali. "Yes I do, it's from a Geth's memory core after I tracked one down when I heard reports of them during my travels." She explained. "I thought the Geth fried their memory core as a defense mechanism?" Anderson asked her. "It's in part of my people having made the Geth and being quick and careful you can save some small caches of data. Most of the core was wiped clean but I was able to salvage something from it's audio banks." Tali explained and then played it. 'Eden Prime was a major victory. The beacon as brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit." Saren's voice played. "And one step closer to the return of the Reapers." Another voice spoke after Saren's. "That was all I got." Tali told them. "That was Saren but who was that with him." Nuhlus asked himself. "That's true, but what are those Reapers they spoke of?" Anderson asked Tali. "From what I have been able to recover the Reapers were a hyper-advanced machine race that existed 50,000 years ago. They hunted the Protheans to total extinction, and then vanished. Or so the Geth believe." Tali explained to them the info that she had recovered. 'This sounds familiar. Could it be that the Beacon was trying to tell be this?' Shepard thought to himself. "While it's of some concern of whatever Saren's planning this will help us remove him from the Spectres." Udina said to the group the hearing starts in about a hour so let's go so we won't be late which will not help us." Udina told us as he got up. They all left the room to exit the Embassy and head to the Citadel Tower.

IDSUFT

Sorry if it looked like I had stopped on this. Also this is following canon, it's just being put somewhat differently or in a completely different manner but still going along the same path.


End file.
